gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
FA-78-NT-1 Full Armor Gundam "Alex"
The FA-78-NT-1 Full Armor Gundam "Alex" is a variant of the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" and is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Katana. It is piloted by Kotetsu. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Full Armor Gundam "Alex" is the Gundam "Alex" equipped with additional armor and weaponry similar to those of the FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam. This is an alternate armor plan to the Alex's Chobam Armor. Like the Full Armor Gundam, the Full Armor Gundam "Alex" has numerous missiles stored in the various additional armor pieces, a cannon on its back and a double beam cannon on its right arm. Armaments ;*60mm Head Vulcan :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell-firing guns have high rate of fire but low power. They are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, intercept missiles and the likes. ;*90mm Gatling Gun :Hidden under the pop-up forearm armor is a pair of 3-barrel 90mm Gatling guns. While not as powerful as the Beam Rifle, the Gatling guns have high rate of fire, element of surprise and can easily penetrate through thinly-armored MS. The Gatling Guns are unusable when the Alex is fitted with the additional armor. ;*Beam Saber :Beam saber is the standard close combat armament of most Earth Federation Forces' mobile suit. It use minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material without anti-beam treatment. The particles for the beam saber is stored in a rechargeable E-cap in the hilt of the saber. ;*Double Beam Cannon :Mounted on the right arm, it resembles the FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam's twin beam rifle. It is the Full Armor Gundam "Alex"'s primary weapon, and its particle beam could penetrate almost any armor not treated with specific counter-measures. ;*Cannon :Similar to the Full Armor Gundam, a large rocket firing cannon is mounted to the Full Armor Gundam "Alex"'s back. ;*Missile :The Full Armor Gundam "Alex" can fire missiles from various armor pieces all over its body. These missiles could destroy a MS with a direct hit. History Originally, there was a plan to equip the Gundam Alex with FSWS equipment. However, the original Gundam Alex was said to have been disassembled on Earth after the end of the One Year War, and this plan never came to fruition. In U.C. 0084, however, True Federal reproduced a single Full Armor Gundam Alex. It was piloted by the Cyber Newtype Kotetsu, who was able to draw out all of the Gundam's potenitals. Because of this, the Full Armor Alex proved to be extremely agile despite its heavy equipment. After Kotetsu defected to BGST, the Full Armor Alex was modified into the RX-78NT-X NT-X by Dr. Henry, a former Flanagan Institute researcher, based on data provided by his colleague in the Murasame Lab. Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam Katana Front Page.jpg Gundam Katana Vol.2.jpg|On volume 2 cover FA_Alex1.jpeg FA_Alex2.jpeg References MS FILE 08 - FA-78NT-1 Full Armor Gundam ALEX.jpg|MS File:08 FA-78NT-1 Full Armor Gundam "Alex" (Mobile Suit Gundam Katana) NT1FA.jpg|Appearance in Original 1/144 "Gundam NT-1" modelling manual External links